Almost Lovers
by asmaa-tj
Summary: Jake and Leah took their broken hearts and ran away , Kait loves him, but Jacob cant let go of Bella , Bella realized that she is still in love with Jake , Leah imprints on a kid who is going to have a strange future , and Damon's heart will love again
1. Starting Over

Choices

………………

Kate pov

"I miss you so much Kate " Lana said almost crying , I wanted to comfort my best friend but I didn't know what to say , I'm moving to this new city (……) and it'll be months till I see her again , " I miss you too Lana , but life isn't fare right ? " finally I managed to say . _yeah live had never been fare _, I thought my self .

"Lana I have to go , I'll call you after checking the house " I said

" ok , say hi to Danny " she chocked and I could hear her sobbing

" ok honey , bye "

"bye"

Then I hanged up .

I stared at my cell phone , I didn't realize how much I missed Lana till I heard her voice , then my own voices started ,_is this another end to another friendship ? why do I have to be the one who say "good bye " every time ? why not them ?_

The answer was simple , because life isn't fare to me , I'm the one with bad luck .

_Now collect your pieces Kate , your not going to lose it right now , not EVER . _ I thought encouraging my self . I was tired and sleepy , but I couldn't sleep in the car like Danny , he was sleeping on the back seat snoring , wearing his angel face that I adored , my brother is one of few things that make my sick life worth to live , he looked so much like Mom…._Mom _

at this point I knew I have to distract myself .

" Hey dad . how long… , I didn't finish " here we are kids " he said proudly like a mother who had just deliver her baby , the picture of my dad delivering a baby cheered me up a little , _hey !! the strait A's student can be stupid sometimes _.

Dad stopped the car in front of a white beautiful house , I couldn't wait to see the inside of it , I got out of the car and went to the back seat to wake Danny .

" D wake up bro , c'mon little man wake up " I said calmly robbing his shoulder ,

" huh ….are we home Katy ? " He said with a sleepy curious eyes , like Mom's…

" yes D we are home " I sighed "

" come on guys lets go and check it out "

My Dad said with a grin on his face , _too happy ! you are not the one who left their best friend , are you ? _ I thought with a little pain in my chest .

I pulled Danny holding his hand and headed to the house , we passed through a fancy gate , the medium front yard was perfect , so green and fresh with a swimming pool , _that's good , at least I wont miss swimming .._

the inside was more beautiful , so comfort that I already felt I'm HOME ,

I went up stairs to check the bed room and my dad fallowed me carrying Danny

" that's your room Katy " he said with a wide grin on his face , " you mean our room . me and D . right ? " I said staring at him with suspicious .

" NO I mean your own personal room " he said happily that I thought he was going to do happy jumping any minute . but I was grateful , I spent my life sharing a room with Danny , I didn't mine that , but I hated to cause him pain many nights….

I gave Dad the hugest hug I could manage then rushed to my room , as soon as I had reached it I was shocked ! happily of course , it was perfectly beautiful , sky blue and white , my favorite colors . but the best part was the balcony , it was covered with white silk curtains , I reached it and stood there for a while , it wasn't too big but also not small , it matched the size of the room .

I stood there enjoying the cool breeze on my skin , it reminds me of my Mom's hand on my face ….

I got back to the room and threw my self on the king size white bed

_Starting over .. again_

I though


	2. Frankenstein’s bride

Leah's pov :

"Shut the fuck up Jake and give me the god damn milk box " I said through my teeth and staring him daggers , he didn't stop making jokes about my look at the morning , apparently that was one of his hobbies , it wasn't like he had someone else to make jokes about , but any ways I still wonder how could he have this look I his eyes but he could make jokes and smile at me , well his smiles never reached his eyes , but at least he could do it , I almost never smiled after when Sam left me , or DUMBED me like a sick fucking dog .

" honestly Leah , you look like Frankenstein's bride " he said handing me the milk box , empty , and simply that was it , I closed my eyes and took few deep breathes to calm my self ," Jacob Black , you have 10 minutes to buy a new FULL milk box , or I swear to god I'll make you kiss your stupid fucking ass good bye " I said calmly like I was talking about the weather or some shit , " jeez , you are so bitchy this morning "

He said standing up and taking the motorcycle's keys . then he left the house , I knew I was overing it , but as he said I was in a bitchy mood that day , Sam called me the night before to invite me to his and Emily's wedding , that wedding was supposed to be our wedding . ME and Sam , Leah and bloody Sam , and what hurted me more that I couldn't hate Emily , I wanted to but I just couldn't , I was so fucking weak that I couldn't handle my fucking own feelings , it wasn't her fault , it was that fucking magical thing called "imprinting" , as soon as Sam turned to a werewolf the imprinting thing was "activated" and walaaaaaaaaaaaaah , he imprinted on Emily , and I became nothing more than a ex girlfriend that every body looked at with pity , yeah , I'm pathetic , even when I became a werewolf I didn't imprint , it was like god hated me or something , put all that with my father's death and u will have the reason why I transformed from the nice girly Leah to the bitter stubborn Leah , the second Leah was so different , every body hated , but no one understood her , except Jacob , he understood me because he joined me in my agony , he was broken from two girls , the mother and the daughter , Bella and Renesme , when he fell in love with Bella he couldn't stop thinking about her , in every thing she did , the way she smile , laugh , walk . talk …even the way she fucking eat when she used to eat not hunt , and she chose the bloodsucker over him , she threw Jacobs love in a garbage can like it was nothing , she fucking loved him but she didn't choose him , and I hated her for that , she didn't appreciate the bless she had ,but still he couldn't stop loving her , just like me , he wanted to hate her but he simply couldn't , even after she married the bloodsucker , he was there for her , he protected her and her baby freak monster , he left his pack and risked his life to protect her life , the life of the one who broke his heart so many times , because he loved her

But for six years he lived on a hope , her daughter , he imprinted on Renesme , and all of us thought that after few years they would end up together as a happy lovely normal imprinted couple , but because she wasn't normal , it didn't work , another hit , and that was enough for him to move here , to start a new life without werewolves and vampires , without Renesme , and most important without Bella ,

It was my chance to run away from all the pain , the pain I feel when I see Emily and Sam together , the pain I feel when I see one of the la push werewolves imprint , the pain I feel when I see any fucking happy couple , I had to go , I needed , even though it meant that I had to leave mom and my brother Seth .

mom , for my shock didn't try to stop me , she knew that staying there was killing me , but Seth , he couldn't accept that fact , and the look at his eyes when I left was unforgettable .

So there I was . me and Jacob , leaving all the painful past behind us , taking a break to fix our broken hearts ,

but we didn't knew that the pain we had was nothing comparing with what we r going to have .

……………………………………………………………………………


	3. Shit , The Milk

Jacobs Pov :

"SHIT"

I said freaking out , I hit the damn girl with my car , I wasn't paying attention to the road in front of me , I was with Bells , thinking about her as usual , and that was really weird , I didn't think about Nisse , I though about her mom .

I jumped out of the car to check out my victim , " a..are u ok ? " I said with a terrified voice , " ye..yeah yeah I think I'm ok , I'm sorry I didn't see u coming "

Now that was another weird thing , I thought she may hit her head , SHE was apologizing ?!

" no no its my fault , I'm really sorry , are you sure you are ok ? all of you ? one piece?

" yes I'm one piece " she said still looking at the asphalt , " ahh let me help you " I gave her my hand to help her standing up , she took it and stood up quickly , and man she was so light , i could tell she was about 120 pound ,

" so why were u so hurry ?" she said finally looking at me , and she was beautiful , her pale Wight skin almost glowed at the sun , her wide deep blue eyes matched perfectly er brown hair which had a dark red shade, then there were her lips , naturally light scarlet , I stared at her like a stupid jerk .

"uhh milk " I managed to say , stupid ass Jacob , what the hell ? Milk ?

" excuse me ? " she said frowning a little

" I had to buy milk for my sister and.."

" oh ok . well I'm ok , you go buy the milk for your sister , we don't want a crying little baby do we?

" she is 16 "

"oh …I thought …"

I started to laugh at the poor girl in front of me

" it's ok , she can handle her self, uh listen , where were u going any way ? "

" to the bookstore "

"well i'll give you a ride and …mmm..would you like a cup of coffee ?

Here I was freaking the girl , " uhh I left my brother alone and I really don't have time so…" she said with apologizing look in her beautiful eyes , " it's ok , well I hope seeing you around ..I'm Alex Mason " " and I'm Kait Sutherland , nice to meet you "

She said flashing a beautiful smile at me , "nice to meet you Kait " I said dazzled

By her smile .

" ok..mmm I have to go .. bye"

" yeah ..bye " she said smoothing her sweater then walked away , I stood there staring at her

"SHIT ,, the milk"

……………………………………………..


	4. He is Gone

Bella's pov :

_He was gone _

_He is not here any more_

_He left me_

_Jacob is gone …_

Those were the only thoughts I could think about , I was nothing more than a body sitting in Alice's room , I couldn't be in the cottage , I was killing Edward , but they felt it too , lost , even Rose who hated _him_ was upset , but not only that , for my shock she said she understood him , she couldn't blame him .

Jasper spent most of his time out of the house , he couldn't bare the agony I was feeling , he said I was torturing him

Esme tried thousands of time to talk to me and comfort me , but I was a huge disappointment , still she checked on me every once in a while ,

Carlisle felt helpless , he tried to help me to get out of my death , to wake me up , but nothing worked , he had to feed me the blood he used to bring from the hospital ,

So there I was making every body feeling helpless and hopeless . thinking about how much I hurt him made me feel like I deserved all the pain I'm feeling ,

On the other hand , Renesme felt bad for her friend , she felt like the rest of the family , something was missing ,

She was the reason he left , my daughter cheated on him , she refused to call what she did " cheating " because she wasn't in love with him in the first place , to her he was a friend, a close one , but nothing close to a lover ,

And I felt I disappointed him again .

The look he had in his eyes when he said "goodbye" told me that it was me again , if I chose him instead of Edward . he wouldn't feel all that pain . he was right , all of his pain and agony was my fault .

"Bella , I know how you feel , trust me , Jacob became my best friend too ,,, I miss my friend too Bella , but he did what's right for him " Edward said again holding my hand

In his , _I miss his warm hands_ .

I looked at Edward's topaz eyes , he was in pain too , the pain of losing his best friend , and the pain of losing me . I looked at his eyes and made my decision , the only one who should suffer here is me , only me , I'm not causing Edward pain any more , I'll die inside of me , hiding it .

I put my right palm on his cheek , and brushed his miss hair with my other hand , he closed his eyes enjoying my touch , it had been so much long that I touched him or any body else .

I leaned to him and pressed my lips to his , kissing him with all my left power , i felt weak , a weak vampire sound impossible , but I was ,

He lifted me and sat me on his lap , kissing me like it was our last kiss , he loved me and so I did , we stilled there kissing for hoarse till we heard someone was getting close , he pulled away " lets go to our home love " he whispered and I nodded to him , I stood up holding his hand and we headed to our cottage .


	5. First day school

Kait's pov :

The rest of the week went as usual : I wake up early , make break fast for dad and Danny , dad goes to the company at 8:00 am , Danny plays his video games till noon , me reading , then Danny would take a nap till 3:00, I clean the house or just take a nap with him , I'd make some sandwiches for lunch , Danny swims or play outside and I would join him , at 7:00 I would start making dinner , and as usual I would leave dad's meal in the microwave , then a quick shower and sleep , dad comes back at 12:30 am , so we only see him for an hour every morning , we were used to that ,

But then it was time for school , dad found a house keeper works for us from 7:00 am till 6:00 pm , so she could take care of Danny and the house , her name was Amanda and she was 45 years old lady , she had that kind face that reminds you of old ladies drinking earl gray tea and talk about how nice is the weather .

So it was first day school , and I was worry as hell , not from being the new shiny doll , but from having friends , I didn't want to have friends I knew that soon or later I would lose them ,

I put on a white tank top and pair of blue jeans , I looked at my self in the mirror , _witch_, I wore a black leather jacket on the tank top , I made my hair a high pony tail , then I headed to school ,

_Too big _was the first thing I thought , students already started to look at me , I was used to that so I just looked in front of me , after 15 minutes I was holding my classes scaduale , biology was my first , I headed to the class to find it wasn't full yet , so I took my seat at the end of the class , five minutes later a girl came and sat next to me " you look so quite thank god , then you'll be my partner ,are you cool with that " I looked at russet skinned in front of me , I envied her skin , so beautiful , just like the guy who almost killed me a week ago , he was above beautiful .

"y,, yeah sure , I'm Kait "

I said giving her a hand shake " I'm Clare , nice to meet you " she said flashing me a smile , she was really beautiful , " nice to meet you too Clare " , then Mr. Hudson came in , " ok shut it down guys " he said smiling , he didn't look like a teacher , he was about 25 years old handsome man , wearing a red cool T shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans .

"hmmmm so let me see , we have a couple of new girls here …. Kait Lashe and Clare Mason , would you stand up please ? " so she was new too ! I was Kind of surprise because she looked so confidant .

We stood up and Mr. Hudson stared at us " DAMN " he shocked us , " you girls are so fine , H fine " he winked . the girl in front of us turned to face us " he means you are Hot " I blushed , Clare smiled at him " you are so fine too Mr. Hudson , S fine "

He laughed " you are on the line , hahaha , oh by the way , call me Chris , every body does "

That was a good start , the rest of the class went well , he was really funny and he had a special way in teaching , he makes the student feel like he is their friend not a boring teacher ,

The next class with chemistry , Clare walked me to my class and left to her Trig , I took my seat at the end of the class as usual , I felt a little dizzy so I put my head on the disk , 2 minutes later I felt a finger on my shoulder " are you ok ?" said the manly voice , I raised my head too look at him .

" Kait ??"

" Alex ?? "

" what are you doing here "

"shopping "

" oh sorry , stupid question "

He was sitting in front of me , beautiful , I started staring him like a stupid groovy , his russet skin , his black spiky hair , his dark eyes , his full lips , _too beautiful_

" Kait ! wait , do u have a lab partner ? "

" no "

"I'm yours then , if you don't mind of course "

_Mine hmmm I wish you are mine _

" oh I guess that's a no "

"what ? no"

" oh "

" no no , I mean yes I want you as a lab partner"

"ok , cool " he said giving me a smile , he had the most beautiful smile I've ever seen and his smile made me pure happy ,

" so , lab partner , are you new student too ? "

" too ? " I said curiously

" I'm new here "

"oh , yeah , we moved here about 10 days ago "

" really ? nice I moved here with my sister 2 months ago "

Then Mr. Clark came in, he was the opposite of Chris , a typical teacher , boring .

45 minute later we were dismissed , Alex was really fast but I took a couple of minutes to gather my books and stuff .

When I got out he was waiting for me , laying on the wall " what's your next " he said walking next to me , he was about one feet and a half taller than me , and he had the most Perfect body any girl can imagine , you could see the curves of his stomach abs through his white T shirt ,his strong shoulders , board chest , muscular arms , he was seductive ,

"huh ? "

" what's your next class ? "

" music " I finally managed to say , I hoped I wasn't blushing

" what's so embarrassing about music ? "

I looked at him not knowing what he mean , " you blushed "

" oh , eh … it's too hot here , I wasn't blushing "

"mm ok ,, see you on lunch "

"yeah ..ok "

_Too hot!!? Can I be more stupid ? _

Guitar was my thing , and I was proudly really good with Guitars , so the third period was the easiest , thank god it wasn't a hard class , because I couldn't concentrate on any thing , I was dazzled by Alex , how can he be real ? he was too perfect to true .

I met Clare as I was walking out of the class , " hey , how were your classes ? "

" grate , yours ? "

" I officially hate Trig right now "

"haha , why ? "

" you don't want to know "

" let me guess , a jerk teacher ? "

" well if he wasn't a jerk I wouldn't break his disk "

" you didn't !!! "

"oh yeah , hell I did "

I couldn't do any thing but laughing , we walked to the lunch room talking about many things .

We brought our lunch and sat on a small table , few minutes later I saw Alex heading to us

" hey , you met my sis "

" this is your sister ??????? " _wow_ , that's why they looked alike , not much but you could relate now

" this is the reason of almost killing me a week ago ? "

" you still mad ? "

" no no I'm not "

Clare was looking at us not understanding , but then she looked at Alex ' wait a minute , this isn't the girl from the milk box accident , is she ? "

" she is "

" oh god that's ……. I don't know what it is " she started laughing like a little kid ,

"hmm ok , Clare is losing her mind , nothing new , you guys keep a seat for me , I'll be right back "

Then he walked to bring his lunch , I stared at him as he was walking , the way he moves , the way _his_ body moves ..

" are you checking out my brother ?"

" huh ? what ? no no I was just ,,, just,," I said biting my lips and feeling the heat runs to my cheeks , blushing .

" it's ok , really , haha you should see the rest of our family , or maybe you shouldn't , you probably will pass out or something "

"I cant wait " I said smiling

" don't wait , they don't live here " she said taking a bite of her sandwich , I opened my coke can , " where do they live ?" " la push " she said and I just nodded while I chewed my pizza , " why did you and Alex leave la push ? "

"we had to take care of family business in here " answered Alex , he was sitting next me , when did he come ? I didn't know , the heat that radiated from him distracted me , I could feel it burning my skin , inviting me in , to get closer , to feel his skin against mine , I shook my head trying to push that feeling away , and focused on the food on front of me .


	6. The Last Stand

Leah's pov :

" Jacob , I'm tired "

I was putting my head on his lap , laying my body on the couch , he was stroking my hair , with a hand , and holding the remote in the other , we were watching " X men : the last stand "

Want to go to sleep ? " he asked still looking at the screen , " no I disn't mean that , uhhh Jacob I'm tired of being away , I miss my mother , and I miss Seth " I said sitting down , looking at him , he finally paid his attention to me " you can go back if you want Leah , you are free to go any time " he said looking at me in the eyes , " I don't want to go back Jacob , I just miss them , I want to see them " I said surly to him .

" I know how you feel" he said in a low voice

" I know you know , I know that you feel it too Jacob "

" what do you want to do then , we cant go back , can we ? "

" we are not going to them , they'll come for us "

" what do you mean by that ? " he said frowning at me , and changed his position so that he was facing me with his whole body . " I was thinking ,, maybe we can invite Seth , just him , he'll tell us what going on with the pack , and .,, the Cullens ,,,if you want to , you know I don't give a shit about them "

" yeah "he said drifting away with his thoughts , " but they'll know where we are " he suddenly said " oh they wont "

" but Edward would read Seth's mind and he will know , and he will tell,.. the rest "

" we are not going to give him something to read , Seth isn't going to find out where we are " I said with smile playing on my lips , he stared at me and frowned more . " ok , you are losing me here "

" we will meet him outside the town , we'll go camping and he'll meet us at the camping site "

" hmmmm sound like you've been thinking about it ,"

"yeah , I've been actually "

" ok , you got it sis " he said smiling at me , " thanks bro " I said returning him the smile .

" when was the last time you had sex ? " he asked half an hour later , " what the fuck Jacob ? " I asked giving him "the look "

" chill , I'm just curious " he said raising his hand in a peace sign , " it has been a long time " I said , he didn't say any thing , " what about you ? " I asked him " three months ago " " how many times you had sex in your entire life ?" " five , all of them after leaving la push " " you didn't have sex before that ?? " I couldn't believe he was honest . " no …. Bella was the first girl I kissed , and after Nisse was born I decided I'll wait for her ,, but it seems like I waited for nothing … after all I wasn't "the man"" he said and I could hear the pain in his voice , I felt horrible ,I shouldn't ask that stupid question , " I guess you don't think about those times , the times you had sex " I said scratching my shoulder " no I don't , you think about them when you have them with someone you care about" he said then he laughed " I don't even remember their names .. they were sluts I met at the bar "

He was silent for a moment but he completed , " I thought that sex will keep away the pain for a while , heh… I used to fuck off my pain , can you believe this ? "

" you'd better used some kind of protection , I don't want to be called aunty Clare " I said trying to distract him " he laughed " sure sure"

I felt really close to Jacob , six years ago I wouldn't even think about having this kind of conversation with him , but he was my best friend now , the closest person to me , talking to him was easy as breathing , I didn't have to be careful with him about anything , I found comfort in his presence .


End file.
